Insanity Injection
Insanity Injection is a band formed by ex-Aliene Ma'riage vocalist Kyouka. Their concept is to retell actually happened crimes and incidents and their connection with the problems in the current society. Biography Insanity Injection first rumours surfaced in Summer 2013 after Kyouka disclosed his new band name on social medias. No information was given afterwards. In Summer 2014, a website showing the band logo was published. Nothing official had been announced, but it appeared that some of the Pink-Tribal (session band led by Kyouka at that time) members were involved in the project. According to an interview published on JaME, Kyouka first thought about starting a new band with ex-DAS:VASSER bassist Hideaki, and was later joined by Pink-Tribal recurrent members Chaos (ex-Qualia) and Kyoki (ex-Secilia Luna). Guitarist and songwriter Makoto, who previously worked with Kyouka in Chaos System and DROSERA OBLAAT., was the last member to join. In December 2014 Pink-Tribal ceased activities to allow the members to focus on their new projects. Nothing about Insanity Injection was announced afterwards, until their official website resurfaced in November 2015 with a short musical trailer. The band lineup, first release and tour information were then published on Christmas 2015. Insanity Injection officially debuted with their first self-sponsored tour "SLAUGHTER BANQUET" the release of a maxi-single titled ADVENT OF SLAUGHTER in February 2016. Limited edition included rearranged and rewritten cover versions of two songs by the members' previous bands Aliene Ma'riage and DAS:VASSER. After a series of two digital singles in summer, their first album Psychotic Cabaret was released on November 11th 2016 and promoted with three self-sponsored concerts in Osaka, Nagoya and Tokyo the same month. Shortly after that guitarist Gaga announced he would leave the band in December. On June 1st 2017 Chaos was fired for being involved in deplorable events, as stated on the band's official twitter account. Kyouka posted announced on his personal Twitter on August 6th stating that the he and the band will cease live activities permanently, but will still release new music in the future. Lineup * 狂華 (Kyouka) - Noise+Voice → デジール → Despair → Aliene Ma'riage → Kyoka → Cupid → Chaos System → Native Devil → Deflina Ma'riage → Chaos System → DROSERA OBLAAT. → Pink-Tribal → Insanity Injection * 魔琴 (Makoto) - ' - Guitar → L'amethys → 魅裟～MISSA～ → Vardy99 → Chaos System → ミサ → Buddy → DROSERA OBLAAT. → 激情と自由 → Pink-Tribal → Insanity Injection, 魅裟 → Insanity Injection, 魅裟, Black Murder, ロクダマカルタ (support) * '秀暁 (Hideaki) - ' - Bass → DAS:VASSER → Pink-Tribal → UNDEAD → Insanity Injection 'Former Members * ケイオス (Chaos) ''' - Vocals (2016.2.22 - 2017.6.1) → クオリア, Pink-Tribal → glamscure → glamscure, Insanity Injection → glamscure *蛾々 (Gaga) - Guitar (2016.2.22 - 2016.12.12) → Sacrifier → ミラレタ → Secilia Luna → Pink-Tribal, Ailection Tran3rd → Insanity Injection * '''夜鬽‏ (Yomi) - Live Support Guitar (2017.1 - 2017.7.19) → Mitre Cure → Forbiddenn Vanguard Mrk.Ⅲ → Crimson Crime → Lesemajesty → Insanity Injection (support) * 多時 (Taji) - Live Support Drums (2017.2.22 - 2017.7.19 → Night baLon → Giglle → 山葵-WASABI- → NUMBER ST@R → DROSERA OBLAAT. (support), Louder (support), OROCHI (support), 美女♂MenZ (support) → AUTO-MOD, HuV (support), RovimenZ (support), OROCHI (support) → AUTO-MOD, OROCHI (support), Insanity Injection (support) → OROCHI (support), MOB (support) Discography Albums= Insanity_4.png|'Psychotic Cabaret' mini-album (2016.11.11) |-|Singles= Insanity 1.jpg|2016.02.27 ADVENT OF SLAUGHTER Insanity 2.png|2016.07.11 SENSE OF ASH (Digital) Insanity 3.jpg|2016.08.11 The Baptist (Digital) Gallery InsanityInjection member 1.png InsanityInjection member 2.png InsanityInjection member 3.png InsanityInjection member 4.png InsanityInjection member 5.png Category:Indies